Kees & Charel
by Ganymede1135
Summary: Basically my version of the short film "To Play or to Die" based on the story by Anna Blaman. Told from the perspectives of the two main characters in a contemporary setting. The introverted fifteen year old schoolboy Kees is intelligent and sensitive. He's ridiculed-in particular by the beautiful athletic classmate Charel, the biggest bully in the class. In PE, sparks fly.


_Author's Note: I own nothing. Original story is property of Anna Blaman. The setting however is contemporary yet still centers on the central themes Blaman addressed within the story. I felt the ending of the 1990 film version could have been different and better. Story is told from both Kees and Charel's perspectives and set during the first act. Do plan on doing another story with this pairing.  
Hope you enjoy it and do leave a review_.

-

**Kees**:

Days like today, when the tension builds slowly from 8 AM... when the notifications on my phone never stop coming, the bullies never stop hassling and the world never stops going crazy... when it feels like I'm not even there _really_, my skin crawls, and my heart wants to blow up in my chest... days like this I still want him. The popular handsome asshole-Charel.

The plan in my brain all I could think about. I send a text with the message "Hey." Charel's already gossiping with his friends, not seeing me walk through the classroom door a minute later. My fear is something they can smell, but Charel's got the power to twist and turn his stupid sick taunts into a more _attractive_ undertone.

Charel's eyes lock on to me instantly and I close my backpack. He snatches my phone away. Just as our French Teacher, Mr. Paglia, called for everyone to shut up- Charel pulled my chair towards his and grabbed me by my upper arms and told me to breathe. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, and when I started to exhale, he pressed deep into my neck with his strong thumbs... stopping the breath.

"Hold it in," Charel said. He leaned in and whispered, "Let it build up."

Even though we're in class, Charel unzipped his dark jeans, pushed my dominant hand to my crotch, and told me to open my eyes and looked up at him. _Exhale_. I breathe in and out and felt my already hard cock and I pulled my hand deep into my jeans. I heard Charel groan deep in his chest and he tangled one fist into the back of my hair black... he pulled me back. "Forgetting something Kees?" Charel asked.

I smile still scared yet... relieved, grateful, even happy... "Thanks…. Thanks for _the breath_."

Charel told me I'm a sweet _girl_... always such a sweet _girl_...

**Charel**:

"...always such a sweet _girl_..."

But even as the words come out of my lips, I look down at dorky Kees, squirming next me, cute scared eyes shining.

"Is that a tear in your eye?" Grasping his balls, I ask you if he's still _alive_. Kees nodded. I said "You're out of sorts then, I guess. Let's try again, eh?"

Class was fun, especially in fooling the dork translating the passage as him Following a blind ass. Oh, Van Woude's got an ass for sure and it belongs to **ME**! Second period's PE, time to get the party started.

I found Kees alone taking a piss and sneaking up pulled his head forward, his warm mouth pushed down onto my cock. "My sweet pet," I say, "you should be able to do this for much longer. Should be easy for you. I know you've been looking at me, even if you haven't been with anybody. I've been holding out on you. That changes **now**."

Remembering our last play session, I started to fuck Kees face more forcefully - holding him against my body, my cock in his sweet throat. After a few seconds I become aware of the nerd's gagging and begin to relax my grip on his black soft hair, but he wanted to prove himself. Kees needed and _wanted_ my cock, and he _wanted_ to please me, even more than he needed his next breath. I started to feel that he'd pass out any minute, Kees throat impaled on my cock, before stopping.

More surprising, my breath caught in my throat as I felt Kees right hand on my balls. Fuck, he wanted to push me over the edge. Can't believe the _freak_'s testing me, and I'm getting close already. This won't do. I _love_ the sentiment, and it does feel good. But the dork knows the rules. I'll choose when, where and how I cum. I hadn't planned on losing control today, but I'm almost over the edge. _How could shy little Kees have this effect on me_?

I pulled the nerd off my cock, saying "Kees. What're you playing at?" He looked up at me, slightly mischievous, and asked "Didn't you like it?"

Testing me again, shit this kid has guts. This time I reached down and took one nipple in each hand, squeezing firmly. Kees yelped and grasp at my hands as I pulled him to his feet, my blood beginning to boil. I could just _eat him up_.

Totally pumped, I was Kees was still wearing his pants along with his belt.

"Hands on the wall, Kees." I said. He leaned forward, palms on the tiles. I stand behind him and unbuckled his belt, took it off and set it on the floor next to his feet. I unbuttoned his pants and slid them down with his damp briefs. Kees stepped out of them and I kicked them aside and grinned.

I put my cock away and fasten my own pants. No time to waste. As I leaned into Kees, he gasped feeling my hard cock against his pale naked ass. He licked his lips at my hot breath on his neck, and on right ear. He knows what's about to happen. "Do I need to tie you up?" I ask. The nerd shook his head and whispered "No."

Softly, I said, "We'll see..." and, picking up his belt, "Let's have some fun."

_Kees_:

"Let's begin..."

Charel wrapped the end of the belt around his strong left hand and raised it up, bringing it down firm and hard against my ass cheeks. I cried out and shuddered, feeling the sting and warmth spreading over me. The belt comes down again, hard. I pushed my face deep into the wall, trying not to beg for more. Trying to be good. Charel made more hard slaps to the back of my thighs. I felt the triangle shape of the end of the belt raising in pink on my skin.

I'll do anything to make Charel notice me. But I can't stand it, and against my better judgement I pushed my ass back against him, trying to press my swollen ass against his covered cock. I wanted him inside me. I wanted bruises on my hips from the force of his thrusting. I ground my soaked ass against him, moaning, whispering over and over "Please, please, please Charel fuck me..."

"Oh no sweet _girl_, not yet," he told me. I know that I've pushed the limit. I've been hopeful and urgent, and I haven't been able to come out. Charel forced my legs apart and expertly had me spread eagle on the wall, running his hands roughly up the insides of my thighs.

Charel pushed me forward and asked me to spread my ass for him. He wanted to look at me for a moment. Just gaze. I felt totally exposed and I could hear his hot breath catch. Charel reached between my legs and grasped my cock with his open palm, gently at first and then harder until I'm gasping and panting and doing everything in my power not to cum. He slipped two fingers inside me and my ass spun against his hand. "More, please," I thought. Or maybe I said it out loud. The sounds coming from me are wilder than I'd thought, and he leaned over me, pressing his athletic weight into me from behind. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet? Shhhhh..."

**Charel**:

"Shhhh..."

Kees bit his lip, closed his brown eyes and _willingly _ground himself on my fingers. The look on his sweet face, the smell of his sex, the feel of Kees skinny body - the sensations are raw, awesome!

Time's slowing as I start thrusting two, then three fingers into Kees ass. Dropping the belt, I thrust into him with one hand and smacked his ass and thighs with the other, the nerd's juices dripping from my knuckles. While I _attacked_ Kees body with thrusts and blows that are more like battle than sex, I struggled to control myself. I wanted to take him. Now. Kees still held his ass open, but I held back. Why?

I stopped spanking him and, with my fingers still inside Kees, I wrapped my other hand around his neck and pulled Kees left ear to my mouth and asked, "Is this what you wanted?"

As I squeezed his throat, Kees softly replied "This...and more."

Overwhelmed and shocked, I forced Kees body into the wall loving his groans, his thin legs still secured in place. I again picked up the belt and renew my assault on his pert ass, his cock, and fine legs. I spanked him harder than before, harder than I meant to. Kees tried not to cry out - not yell a word but cried loud enough to make me stop.

Tears were dripping down Kees cheeks. _What've I done_? My first job is to keep him _safe_...did I gone too far? But before I can say anything, I saw past the tears to a hidden, secret smile in Kees eyes.

We've so much in common_. Brave_ and _submission_; _longing_ and _punishment_. I know Kees desire is a gift to me, just as my _torture_ is a gift to him.

Though practically limp with exhaustion, Kees again reached back and spread his ass. Always the sweet _girl_. Even when I thought I was taking care of his needs; he was taking care of mine. I was giving Kees _discipline_, not realizing that he was giving me freedom and love. Where my vision was blurred, then it struck me. I see what I want, and I take it.

A breath later I'm buried in Kees ass. I fuck him. Hard. Holding nothing back. Kees met my thrusts, one hand between his legs as he fucked back at me. If I could think, I'd probably want the moment to never end.

But in this moment, we aren't thinking. We have no fears, expectations or even labels. We just are. Tomorrow doesn't matter. There is only now. There's nothing else. We're free and open.


End file.
